


Mayor Queen and The Flash?

by daydreamingstoryteller



Series: Mel's Olivarry Week 2017 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 6, Dinah is a good friend, Felicity is a good friend, Fluff, Gen, Hostage Situations, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Worried Barry, but it's 5 months too late, drugged Oliver, sorry bout that, this was supposed to be for olivarry week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Team Arrow gets trapped at City Hall during a hostage situation with terrorists. Team Arrow can't save the day this time but Star City doesn't have to fear because The Flash and Vibe have got it covered and Mayor Queen is really thankful for it.Or:Basically a little fluffy piece for Day 6: Hostage/Kidnapped AU of Olivary week (i know i'm 6 months late shhhh)





	Mayor Queen and The Flash?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindyMN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindyMN/gifts).



> So, I know everyone is posting their Holiday fics right now and here I am with a six months overdue fic for Olivarry Week Day 6. Tbh i really didn't expect to finish this anytime soon (even though the outline was written way back in July) but I've managed to make a few friends in the past few months and this is mainly for them so here it is. 
> 
> Again, sorry for mistakes, they're completely my fault.

Barry was at Star Labs when the call came through. It was a red alert from Star City. The minute Barry took the call, Felicity’s panicked voice came through.

“Barry, we’ve got a situation. Oliver –“

Before Felicity could finish, Barry was out and running towards the Arrowcave. His boyfriend needed him and he wasn’t going to waste any time. It took him around three mins to get to Felicity and when he did, he immediately started looking around for Oliver.

“What’s going on? Where is he? What do you need me to do?”

“Barry woah calm down. I can’t really understand you ‘cause you’re talking way, way, too fast.” Felicity replied. “Also, we need to wait for Cisco to get here. He’ll be here in a minute, he’s suiting up.”

Just as she finished speaking, a portal opened up in the middle of the two people and Cisco stepped out of it, in his Vibe suit, looking like he just got out of bed.

“Ok, what the hell man? Can’t you wait for me or something before you go rushing to your boyfriend? Huh?”

Barry glared silently at his best friend’s teasing. He really was too keyed up to concentrate on anything other than the situation at hand. He couldn’t help it. He’s too overprotective when it comes to Oliver.

“Cisco, now is really not the time” Felicity chided lightly. “Anyway, so we’ve got a situation at City Hall and by situation, I mean the entire team is trapped inside with a bunch of terrorists and bombs.”

“Felicity, that’s clearly something that the team can handle themselves. Why are we here then?” Cisco interrupted.

“Well, Cisco if you let me finish you’d know that the team can’t do anything because they’ve got cameras all around broadcasting the entire thing to everyone in the city via any and all cellphones. Also when I meant bombs, I meant suicide bombers. The team can’t attack the terrorists without risking the entire place blowing up. Also I’ve been trying to stop the broadcast but it’ll take time and even then the team needs help.”

“How did they even get into city hall?” Barry asked, more worried by the minute. He wanted to get in there and diffuse the situation as soon as he could but he needed more information first. Like Oliver kept telling him, he needed to assess, and plan first before racing in head first.

“We don’t know, or well- _I_ don’t know. The team might have more info but as you can see they can’t really help right now. What I do know though is that there seems to be about four men holding Oliver in his office, with one of them clearly being the leader. The others who were in the building are down in the meeting room with about ten men surrounding them. The video broadcast went live five mins ago, and so far they haven’t made any demands, just threatened to blow up city hall if any vigilante or policemen tried to come in.”

“Ok so, two rooms to secure, with potentially fourteen armed men with explosives and guns and around ….” Barry not quite asked.

“Twenty two hostages, including Oliver.” Felicity answered.

“Ok so this is how we’re going to do this….” Barry started to explain.

 

~ _time skip~_

 

_At City Hall…._

The meeting room was crowded. It wasn’t really built to have more than twenty people in it, much less thirty of them. The twenty odd hostages were all lined up against the walls, kneeling with their backs facing the room, and faces pressed to the wall. Their hands were behind their backs, tied with zip ties. The ten armed men were standing in the middle of the room, keeping an eye on the hostages and waiting for their instructions. They were wearing cameras on their body which was linked up to the broadcasts.

The members of Team Arrow were really frustrated at the situation. With their hands tied behind their backs, in full view of the terrorists, they couldn’t even begin to try and get out of it. Moreover, they couldn’t even look behind them to check on the men or to communicate with their other vigilante friends. The one time the entire team – minus Overwatch – was at City Hall was the time that they’d get attacked by actually smart terrorists.

Just as Dinah was cursing their luck and their predicament, there was a flash of blue light out of the corner of her eyes and then a strong gust of air whooshed through the room. She’d been around Oliver and his boyfriend enough to know that The Flash was here. And going by the thumps of bodies falling to the floor, she knew that the situation was all handled.

She was right.

When she felt her hands being freed from the zip ties, she turned around to see Vibe helping the others out. There was a blue portal in the middle of the room that led to what looked like the streets outside City Hall.

“Get everyone out through the portal. It leads to the street and there are paramedics and officers there. I’m going to help Mayor Queen.” The Flash ordered her before rushing out the room.  Knowing that everything was going to be fine, she did as she was told, and once the hostages were out, she ordered the bomb squad to go in to the meeting room to apprehend the ten unconscious men and diffuse the bombs.

It wasn’t even five minutes later that the main doors to City Hall opened up from the inside and The Flash was slowly running out with Oliver. Dinah had to do a double take though, as The Flash wasn’t holding Oliver like he usually did with people he was carrying. No, he was carrying Oliver…

..bridal style.

While that would have been normal were they there just as boyfriends but Dinah couldn’t help but sense something off about Oliver. Only when the duo got closer to her and the crowd did she realise that Oliver was drugged and …loopy.

He was grabbing onto The Flash’s neck and he had his face pressed up against the other’s neck affectionately. When The Flash finally reached an ambulance, he gently placed Oliver down on a stretcher or well he tried to.  Oliver was not letting go and though he was half lying down, he still grabbed onto The Flash’s hand and was grinning stupidly at him. The next thing she saw was that Oliver had pulled Barry down and he was whispering something into his ear. Going by the barely covered blush that Barry was sporting, she could guess what was said.  When finally, Oliver let go of Barry, Barry looked up at the reporters, the officers and the crowd of people outside City Hall and his blush darkened.

He turned to Lance and muttered “The rest of the terrorists are unconscious and tied up in the foyer. I disabled most of their detonators. They’re all yours now”. Then he took off immediately and Dinah couldn’t help but share a small smile with Lance.

 

~ _time skip~_

 

The next day, when Dinah walked into the Arrowcave, Felicity ran up to her and shoved a newspaper in her face. When she looked at the front page, she couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the headline. There at the top in bold letters was the title:

  **“Mayor Queen crushing on The Flash? Is the Scarlet Speedster switching cities?”**

Right below that, in bright colours, was a picture from the day before, of Oliver smiling at Barry and Barry blushing down at Oliver.  If she and Felicity had giggled over that story for more than an hour –well, no one had to know.

And if a week later, the two of them saw the very same front page, framed and hanging from the wall in Oliver and Barry’s apartment – well. No one had to know that either.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be writing my other fics which i have a deadline for but I also really wanted to get this out first. I also have the Day 7 fic planned out and i'm hoping to get that out by the end of the year too so that would possibly be posted within the next few days. ^^ 
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year everyone! :)))


End file.
